Meet The Bird Lady
by Shantty
Summary: Excella attends a Congress in Italy where she has a Mission for Bird Lady. But when agent Leon Scott Kennedy crosses Bird Lady path, she had received orders to use her most powerful weapon: seduction. / This is just a hot spice oneshot (maybe not a lemon) about a mission Jill had where she meets a man who had no idea who she really was.
1. Meet the Bird Lady

**Some requests brings me inspiration and when a friend from devian asked me if i wrote a lemon I decided to write this. It's not a lemon (because I cannot write one lol) but it is a hot and spice oneshot about Bird Lady (Jill) and Leon.**

**There is a possibility I write more chapters for it, but let's see. :)**

**If you like it please leave a review, it means a lot to me :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**XoXo**

.

.

.

**Meet the Bird Lady.**

.

.

.

Excella got the magazine on the chair beside her and opened it. She straightened up in her chair trying to read it. She could not concentrate on reading, she was thinking of Wesker.

She looked out the small window of the plane with a faraway look. Although almost finalized, the Uroboros project was still in its final stages of study and testing, so Excella had failed to convince Wesker to come with her to the pharmaceutical congress in Italy.

She suspected that Congress would not only bring several pharmaceutical companies, but also secret agents. After the incident with Umbrella all pharmaceutical companies were under the surveillance of the US government and that was exactly why Excella needed a perfect plan not to be discovered.

If Wesker had come, Excella knew it would mean a certain risk to him, but she believed that if he kept undercover he would not be recognized and would even be able to socialize with other leaders of the pharmaceutical market who were also interested in the benefits of his researches.

Anyway, Wesker refused to abandon the project, although he allowed Excella to bring along her new plaything, Jill Valentine. Wesker only wanted Jill's antibodies and once he got them he gave her to Excella, as a gift.

She did not complain, since Wesker was always totally fallen in his goals and used to forget everything else, Excella had at least one companion. Not that Jill was a pleasant companion or someone with whom she could talk, but she was there.

Excella watched Jill's eyes lost in the horizon and asked herself what she was thinking. She knew that because of the P-30 Jill would only reply to her orders, Excella would have control over her actions and would control even her words, but it was not possible to control her thinking. It was possible to realize that bythose blue eyes.

In that moment Jill was like a potent vehicle being driven by Excella to any direction she wanted since a car could not command its own actions.

Excella was only sad that because of the control she suffered, Jill could not talk like a normal person. All the words she could say were results of previous orders,everything was connected, there were no spontaneous words. But although there were no spontaneous words, through that sad and lost gaze it was possible to identify spontaneous thoughts.

Realizing that she could not concentrate on reading, Excella threw the magazine behind and crossed her legs.

"Jill?"

Jill turned her head looking at Excella.

"We are arriving in Italy in a few minutes and we're staying in the same hotel as James Lampier, president of Alloe, the pharmaceutical industry in the Netherlands." Excella pulled a pen from her pocket "That's what he's waiting for. It looks like a pen but is a small free sample of the product he's got interest in. Our room is onthe penultimate floor and his in the last one. During the lecture tonight, while everyone is in the assembly hall, you must go to his room and put that in a suitcasehe will leave under the bed. Once we get there I'll tell you the number of the room. All right, Jill?"

"Yes." Jill said.

"Oh, one more thing." Excella reached out handing the pen to Jill. "While everyone will be in the auditorium, there is a chance that you'll find some bodyguards in the hallway or even in his room. Jill I do not want violence, you cannot call anyone's attention. So for the first time I'll give you a slightly different mission."Excella smirked and bit her lower lip "You will use the most powerful weapon we possess as women, seduction. Seduce the guy and do whatever it is necessary to accomplish its mission."

"Understood, Excella." Jill said.

"I hope you did, Jill." Excella put her head back and laughed. "I'll give you some tips of what you may say when the time comes."

At that moment she knew that the real Jill behind that body understood what she was about to do. But for someone who had already injected virus on innocent men, that mission could be too intimate, but not criminal.

.

.

.

Looking out the car window, for Leon that mission seemed more a vacation. Although he and the other agents had received well defined orders for this Congress, for a man who had already faced threats in Raccoon City, Los Illuminados in Spain and even a chaos in Harvardville Airport, that mission was nothing.

Leon didn't like those kind of missions where there was a small chance to be really useful, but due to his extensive experience in the battle against bio-terrorism, he was selected to organize and lead other agents to that job where they should remain attentive. While those responsible for pharmaceutical industries present there could think or should think that the security program were there to protect them, Leon was there to watch and investigate them. Corruption was like a weed that could be born at any time in any garden.

La Piazza was a beautiful Italian city, very similar to Florenza. With beautiful architecture and a very nice mild climate.

When the driver stopped the car in front of the old-fashioned hotel where the conference would happen, Leon got out and walked towards the entrance, followed by two men and a woman.

Although for an occasion like that agents were supposed to wear suits, Leon chose to keep the casualty not to draw the guests' attention. He left the suit for the bodyguards who were there watching all those businessmen.

Leon approached the counter and was soon met by a friendly clerk who seemed delighted with his appearance.

"Mr. Kennedy. Here are the four keys, one bedroom on each floor as you had booked."

"Thank you Miss."

"If you need anything else, sir, just ask me." The girl smiled shyly.

Leon got the look and the smile she addressed him.

"I sure will" Leon winked at her as he took the keys. Then he turned to the three people behind him "Let's go."

"This way" said the bellhop.

The four followed the man through the large foyer and staircases. Right after they reached an elevator, Leon asked to be taken to the first room.

Although the external architecture of the hotel had a classic look, old-fashioned. Leon realized that in the long hallway that everything looked modern inside. Visibly well renovated.

After thanking the guy and giving him a tip, Leon closed the door behind him and took off his jacket, hanging it.

"Well, we have a few hours until the first lecture, so you can get some rest from the trip, Kate and Bob, everything will be as we planned. John will freeze the cameras on the top four floors so that only we can watch what happens in these corridors during the meeting. You two go there normally as a couple.

"All right, sir." Kate and Bob said in unison.

The top four floors of the hotel had been separated for people who came to the Congress, and it would make Leon's job easier somehow, because he would be able to know in which moment that may or may not be movements in those local, as there were no common guests over there.

"Well, as everything is already explained, I'll go to my room and I see you in two hours. John, meanwhile you'll invade the security cameras."

"Understood."

Leon nodded to them and walked out the door.

Walking down the hall he started watching people who came to Congress. Leon, like the other agents, used a badge of a US pharmaceutical company, Natural, secretly linked to the government.

He had a few hours to take a shower and rest before starting the activities. Leon decided to walk slowly to his room so he could carefully observe the corridors to get to know that place well, since he had studied it only from videos.

.

.

.

Leon pulled the canteen of the leather jacket and a smile appeared on his lips. After opening it, he took a sip and put it in its place again. Whiskey was his fuel, but as he knew too much alcohol could become a problem, Leon could control himself. It was just a sip here and a sip there, no exaggeration.

"John, show me the hallway 3." Leon said without getting any response.

Leon slammed his hand down on the table making a loud noise. John jumped up putting the glasses on his face.

"Explosion!" The boy screamed scared.

"Explosion is what will happen to your head in a bit if you do not stay awake."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kennedy. You all took a nap, but I didn't and I didn't sleep on the plane either so I'm really tired."

"That's no excuse, pal." Leon stood up and approached the three TVs. " In an outbreak you can go days without sleeping. Sleep can mean losing your neck."

" I'll remember that, sir."

"Show me the hallway 3 - Leon approached the TV watching it for sometime "Here we have the shadow of a plant, but it looks like a person." Leon thought aloud.

Kate and Bob had gone to the meeting and according to the latest information, everything was perfectly normal there. Without any action, it was no surprise that John was so sleepy.

"Show me the emergency stairs, please."

The image of the dark emergency stairs appeared on the screen. Leon watched each one carefully and in the third one he saw a shadow. The shadow moved slowly.

"John, is there any kind of airflow in the emergency stairs area?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Well, it looks similar to that plant, but I will check it. Stay tuned."

" Understood, sir."

Leon closed the door behind him and walked out through the silent corridor. All he heard was the sound of his shoes. When he got to the emergency exit, Leon opened the door and got to the place that had no windows.

He went up to the penultimate floor. On the penultimate floor near the door there was a large vase, but there was no window in that place either and the door was closed.

"John?" Leon called the agent. "John? Damn it!"

At that moment Leon wondered how John managed to pass the tests when he could sleep so easily in service but could not sleep on a plane.

Leon looked at the stairs suddenly when he heard sound of heels on the top floor. He grabbed his gun and ran up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, Leon opened the door, getting to the hall. Leon stopped by the door and looked at that place, he didn't see or hear anything suspicious, but he knew he needed to investigate.

Leon walked down the aisle carefully when he approached the last hallway, Leon placed himself behind the wall and looked at it, so he saw a person wearing a long dark cloak and unlocking the door of a room.

"Freeze!"

Leon pointed the gun ready to shoot, waiting for a reaction from that person. But to his surprise the person stopped and raised their hands up. Leon did not know if that was good or bad.

"What do you want here?" he asked.

The face was covered by a different kind of mask, similar to the beak of a bird. Everything was very curious, but for someone who knew many different biological weapons, it was also a reason to worry.

Leon approached, expecting that the person would react and try to pull his gun through a close fight, but he was surprised again.

"You look much better than my client." A female voice said.

"Who are you?"

The person slowly lowered their right arm, demonstrating that they would not try anything, grabbed the mask and pulled it, throwing the mask to the ground. Then the person pulled thehood revealing the face.

Before Leon was the most beautiful, angelic face he had ever seen. Deep blue eyes, rosy mouth like a rosebud.

The woman took her right hand to her cloak and threw it to the ground, revealing a shapely body in a blue suit that looked like a battle suit.

"See, I'm not armed" she said turning around sensual. "This is just a costume."

Leon then he realized she was not armed, he lowered the gun and put it in his belt. He wondered which man had hired a woman for a occasion like that. But what he wondered the most was why such a beautiful woman like her was working on it.

"Okay, but I suggest you wait mister..."

"Lampier."

"Ok, wait for Mister Lampier in the ordinance. I cannot allow you to go into his room alone, I'm sorry."

At that moment the woman opened the door with her foot, pulling Leon by hand into the room. Leon could not believe what she said, he felt there was something else. But it all seemed so mysterious and confusing that he allowed her to lead him for a while.

"Alright now. I am no longer alone in his room." She said "I don't want that old man touching me. This is my first job and I want you."

Before Leon could do anything, she grabbed his wrists with both hands and started stroking his leg with her knee, through the thigh and going up. Leon looked at her surprised then he tried to retract the body, he thought she'd hit him.

"Easy boy!" she said.

Although the woman was extremely beautiful and sensual, Leon realized that her voice did not have any change in intonation all the time. He could not detect any kind of feeling in her voice and words. Maybe she was a spy and that's why she was so cool.

Although totally numbed by so much beauty, sensuality and desire, Leon tried to keep an eye out. She really was unarmed so Leon decided to see how far she would go and maybe find out what was her purpose there. He decided to continue that game, but he could not tell if he was doing that for the good of the investigation or to satisfy his own desires.

The woman lifted her right leg and she grabbed Leon's butt and pulled him against her body. At that moment she started playing with her tongue on his neck and going up to reach his ear, where she continued playing.

Leon reached the zipper on her neck and started undoing it. The dim light of the place did not allow him to see well, but she seemed to have a large tattoo or a necklace with abig pendant on her chest, Leon could not identify it very well, but that was not important now. He unzipped it enough that their hands could grab her breasts.

At that moment theeach other, Leon closed his eyes delighting in that indescribable moment.

She dropped his right wrist and started caressing his chest with her hand down his belly. Still kissing her, Leon opened his eyes still watchful on her hand because he still had the gun in his belt. But her hand went to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping it. When she put her delicate hand inside his underwear, he moaned surprised.

At that time his wished he could throw her in that bed and show this woman what she deserved for being so naughty.

Leon almost lost it at that moment, almost forgot what he was doing there in fact. A dose of that woman was better and more potent than a sip from his canteen. He was was totally insane.

While they were kissing and she was playing with her hand on him, Leon released the left breast to unzippe her suit, fully determined to remove all her clothes. He didn't know anymore where he was going, but he was determined not to go back. He'd never been so mad with desire for someone like that, he needed to finish it.

When Leon unzipped her outfit a little more, something fell down from her belt. At that moment, she stopped kissing him and looked at the object that looked like a pen.

Leon was then brought back to reality, he knew what that could mean.

They stepped back and when he tried to bend down to pick up the pen, the woman pushed him with both hands to the wall. She was so strong that Leon hit the wall sitting on the floor.

The woman picked up the pen and hold the cloak on her chest.

" I hope to finish it another time." She said looking at him firmly before rushing out the door.

'Finish what? This crazy night or the fight that almost started? 'he wondered.

As soon as she disappeared through the door, Leon stood up and zipped his pants back. He did not try to run after her because he knew that would not work. What mattered was that he had disrupted her plans, whatever it was that pen she had to take it back.

Leon did not know if she would come back or if he would ever see that woman again, but he knew in his mind and his body would carry the memories of that unresolved night . A part of him would always remember that fact as incomplete.

Leon left the room and when he walked down the hall thinking about what had just happened he realized he was always falling for spies. For some reason he attracted mysterious and sensual women, but without moral values.

Leon knew this was not the kind of woman he wanted to have for a long relationship, for they were unreliable women with no noble principles, but why did he feel so attracted to them?

This woman was not only prettier than Ada, she was more determined. Ada was only in those seductive games for years, but not this woman, she acted without fear or shame. But besidesmore sensual or beautiful than Ada, Leon felt she could be more dangerous too.

"Leon. Leon?" John's voice sounded in his left ear. "Everything ok out there?"

"Not because of you John." Leon smirked.

He never thought he'd be happy with John's naps. That was a boring task that had become an interesting one.

He was carrying memories in his mind, body and even in the nose. Her scent still remained fixed on his skin. He was so fascinated by the mysterious Ada when saw her for the first time, but he never expected to find a woman even more mysterious. A woman with unexpected attitudes but with a surprisingly sweet gaze. Leon may never return to see those blue eyes, deep blue eyes. But he knew he would never forget them. He'd never forget that sweet woman dressed as a bird.


	2. Mission Accomplished

**_The lady in red is dancing with me_**  
**_Cheek to cheek_**  
**_There's nobody here_**  
**_It's just you and me_**  
**_It's where I wanna be_**  
**_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_**  
**_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_**

**_Lady In Red - Chris De Burgh_**

**_._**

_I decided to make it a short story, so here comes the second chapter! If you like it, please leave a review. ;)_

_If you wanna check the cover image i did for this chapter here it is art/Lady-in-Red-500456255_

_Lady in Red by shanttyvf_

.

.

.

**Mission Accomplished**

.

.

.

Jill took the pen Excella gave her and remained watching the italian woman waiting for the next order. Excella rolled her eyes. For the first time the day before Jill had not fulfilled a mission. Worse than that, Jill had left the pen fall in front of a man who could be a security guard or an agent. It could have represented nothing to the man, but if he was experienced, he might have suspected something and maybe he even started to investigate that, which could put Excella's reputation in danger.

Excella needed to find out who that man was to set the next step while delivering the sample to James Lampier. If an undercover mission was not enough to deliver it to Lampier, perhaps a normal situation during the cocktail party was the only alternative and could even be less suspicious.

Excella didn't want to be seen at any time near Lampier. Any contact with him could jeopardize her at some point in the future, so she dressed Jil upl with a beautiful red dress that covered her chest, high heels and earrings. Excella gave Jill some makeup to give her a healthier and normal appearance.

"Did you understand your two goals, Jill?"

"Perfectly." Jill replied putting the pen in her left glove " First I need to deliver this pen and then I must return to the hallways and look for the security guard from yesterday."

"Yes, try to find out who he is at least. Don't forget to be seductive and smile sometimes."

Jill nodded in obedience before she got out the door that one of Excella's bodyguards opened for her.

Excella hoped everything went well this time, she would not have many days and many opportunities like that. The second amount of money Lampier would givem them after the sample was very important for Wesker's future researches.

Another guard entered the room where Excella was.

"Ma'am, I accessed the camera recordings as you ordered but I wasn't able to find the image you requested."

"Damn it. Maybe they have stolen Jill's image before us. I need to fool that guy and I'll think about something." Excella put her finger to her lip thoughtfully "Tell Lampier to warn his bodyguards that they should allow a blond woman in red to approach him."

"Ah" the guard hesitated "I believe Lampier already went to the ballroom."

"Fine. Everything is going wrong." She sniffed "But I'm sure Jill will know how to act." Excella sighed "Ah, Albert, I miss you so much."

.

.

.

Leon looked in the mirror fixing his tie. After many hours without sleeping, tirelessly searching for some clue about the woman from the previous day, he decided to try one last time before taking his hours of rest.

He told John to sleep all afternoon so that he could be well to keep a close watch in the hallways during the party, while Leon would investigate people during the cocktail.

Kate and Bob were resting at the time to switch with Leon and John in a few hours and watch the surroundings the rest of the morning, so Leon could rest.

Something told Leon that that was not just a pen. To Leon that woman was carrying a sample and would be trying to give it or even inject it in Lampier. If it was the second option, Leon feared that place could turn into chaos and that was exactly what he should avoid.

By the way she attacked him he knew she was not an ordinary woman and although he wanted to avoid thinking about it, he was attracted to her. But Leon would always put the duty first and he should find out who she was and what she wanted.

Leon needed to sleep, but not before he personally investigated cocktail because he felt she could go there.

Leon came out in the hallway and walked to the elevator. A normal suit and a badge were enough not to call the attention of the people who were going down to the event. Some were talking, others looking at their cellphones and no one looked at Leon more than a few seconds, exactly as he wanted.

After arriving at the hall Leon realized that the decor was simple but beautiful. He approached the table where some were serving themselves and opted for punch without alcohol. Of course he would like a bit of alcohol or even a shot of whiskey at that time, but he decided to focus on what needed to do and alcohol after a long time without sleeping would not be a good idea, the drink was only to make him look normal.

Forty-three minutes later walking around and Leon found James Lampier.

"John, are your eyes open?" Leon asked in a disguised way.

"More than the owl's" The boy replied.

"Very good! Stay tuned"

Leon decided to watch Lampier for some time so he decided to start a conversation with a girl who was standing at Leon's side, exactly where he wanted to stay.

The brunette girl smiled friendly and soon started a lively conversation with Leon, clearly demonstrating that she was interested in him.

Leon was just talking naturally while keeping an eye on James Lampier. So he was for about fifteen minutes, then Leon suddenly saw behind Lampier that woman.

At that moment Leon stopped listening to what the girl on his side was saying and he was carefully looking at the beautiful blonde with wavy hair and a tight red dress.

She seemed to shine among all those people and it was not because Leon was looking for her, but because she had an indescribable and dangerous beauty. Any man would be crazy to see a woman like her, especially if that man had been touched by her before the way she had touched him.

Leon tried to focus on the mission, but before that his eyes rested on her breasts and he could not help but feel them in his hands again.

"Do you agree with me?" the girl asked, bringing Leon back to reality.

"Yes of course" he nodded

After his answer, the girl sniffed unsatisfied.

"I'll go to the toilet" she said apparently disturbed.

Leon shook his head. He realized he had failed to disguise the gaze that he landed on the lady in red. Other men looked at her with desire and one of them seemed to invite her to dance, but she refused with a nod.

Leon stepped to the side, trying to get behind a vase, so his gaze would not call her attention.

The woman took a few steps towards Lampier and at that moment Leon felt worried, he needed to know what she would do so he decided to approach her, who now had his back to him.

That mysterious woman in red made some moves and seemed to touch Lampier, who looked back frightened pushing her away.

"But what is it?" he said irritably.

One of his bodyguards approached trying to catch her, but she dodged him perfectly, lowering the back forward in a very sensual pose.

Leon ignored that movement not lose focus and when she lifted her head Leon was near her enough to grab her by her arms. She tried to move and she looked preparing to attack him when she recognized Leon, so she dropped her shoulders allowing him to hold her.

"Oh, I think I heard about you." Lampier said looking woman with interest before looking at Leon "You can let her go, I think it was just a misunderstanding." he said.

"I'm sorry sir, but now need to search on her." Leon said pushing her gently to the next door direction. The loud music prevented many people from hearing that little confusion, only the closest ones realized that and some ignored it all.

Leon had the impression that Lampier winked at her before they both come out of there. She had not said or done anything in return, still with the same facial expression as always, she seemed totally indifferent to what happened.

Leon opened the door then finding an empty hall, so he put her against the wall.

"Get your hands up on the wall." He ordered

She did that without questioning.

Leon slipped his fingers inside her gloves, then he ran with his left hand down her arm to get the neck and Leon touched her hair. He held her hair and pulled her head back.

"Do you want to make things easier and tell me who you are and what you want here?"

"I told you. I was paid to entertain mister Lampier. This is my first case and it seems like you're always stopping me to fulfill it."

" You don't look like you're interested in sleeping with that man."

"I'm interested in the money."

"It's not true. And neither him nor his bodyguard seemed to know who you are. I think Lampier just said that because he was impressed with your appearance." Leon got closer to her neck. "He doesn't know the danger you represent."

"What danger do I represent?"

Leon pulled her hair back further until he realized she grimaced in pain, he put his lips on her ear before saying.

"Do you think I don't know what you can do to the people hosted in this hotel? I will not allow that to happen."

"If you think I represent danger, why don't you search on me completely?" She said defiantly. "But do it right." She said biting her lip.

Leon felt like pulling her hair even more and throwing her on that floor. But he kept his stance. Leon put his right leg between her legs, forcing her to open them.

"Take off your shoes" She did as he ordered and Leon pushed them with his own foot, realizing that they were ordinary shoes. "You can put them back."

Holding her right wrist with his right hand, Leon ran his left hand to her cleavage and after investigating it he touched her breasts. Leon went down with his hand over her stomach and found nothing.

Then he pressed himself against her and grabbed her hip, feeling her bottom against his body. Leon felt excited, but decided to finish what he was doing. He went down with his left hand over her hip to get to the shapely thighs, he held the bar of the red dress with her fingers, lifting it.

Leon then ran his left hand under the fabric and touched her bottom then he ran with his hand until he reached the front part of her panties. At that moment Leon heard her moan and that made him even crazier.

Even after considering that she carried nothing, Leon touched her with his index finger under her panties saying to himself that he was just making sure she did not hide anything anywhere. Leon was in a cold sweat and he didn't want to stop playing with her body anymore, she was so warm, but his sense of responsibility was stronger.

"I found nothing really, you can go." he said.

"Leon, is everything all right there?" John sounded on the other side.

"Yes," Leon said taking his hand back and getting away from her.

Leon realized he was out of breath and tried to disguise it walking back to the event and leaving her behind. She wasn't really carrying anything suspicious. Leon still did not believe in that woman, but at least he was sure now that she did not intend to infect Lampier and kill all those people, which was a good sign.

Leon walked back to the room not knowing what to say to John, because he was totally drunk of that beautiful woman's body. Stay away from her from sometime was the right thing to do at that time. Leon tried to search for the girl he was talking to before to change his thoughts, but he did not find her. He took both hands to his face and sighed, he did not know what had just happened and why he touched her so intimately, but he was pleased to see that he managed to stay firm in the end.

Leon stayed there watching some couples dancing and people talking for a few minutes. Long enough to realize that his breath and heart beats were back to normal. At that moment he saw the brunette girl and decided to approach her to talk when he felt a small hand touching her wrist.

Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back, knowing who it was.

The beautiful lady in red was again in front of him, minutes after Leon almost got lost in her.

"Could we do something normal like dancing this time?" She said in a calm voice.

Leon was in front of his only suspect or maybe former suspect, a dance would not hurt. For the first time he smirked and held her hand, leeding her to the dance floor.

"Could I know your name?" She smiled for the first time since he had known her, a sweet and charming smile.

"Call me Leon." He smiled back "And you, lady in red?"

"Call me Jilly. But not now, let's just enjoy the moment."

She pulled Leon against her, bodies together and cheek to cheek they danced the song totally in silent.

Her appearance, her mysterious personality, her scent and skin made her the most interesting woman in that hotel and Leon had her in his arms in that magical and mysterious moment. Although he almost went crazy moments ago, now he was dancing with her and he had to admit it, he was a lucky man.

.

.

.

_**Guest:** Thank you! Hope u read this chapter and like it too ;)_

_._

_**Mister Valentine:** I really appreciate your words and that you liked Leon's personality._

_He's sexy and sometimes a womanizer, but he won't lose his sense of duty :D_

_I'm glad you came, specially because I made you read a Mature story, maybe your first one :D_

_You are totally right about Leon's words, he refers to BirdLady, who is not noble, but can u imagine how he would react when he discovered the real woman was our noble Jill? :D_

_Thanks dear! kissssssssssssss!_

_._

_**Mayra:** Oooh you know you helped me decide to continue this mysterious sexy story? :D Your words always inspires me, dear! Thank you very much for that. I hope you liked this chapter too! In some days I'll bring the third chapter, maybe the last one! :) Kissssssssss and have a great week._


	3. Hopeless

**_I was shy to death to write this chapter, but since I needed this chapter to end this short story in order to start the sequel soon, here it is :D_**

**_Hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you do, please! :)_**

.

.

.

**Hopeless **

.

.

.

Jill knocked on the door a few times before Excella opened it.  
"I'm glad you did not forget that we moved from that room, Jill." She took a step back so that Jill could get in "That hall seemed all monitored, it seems that this is safer for us. Did you get his name?"  
Soon after Jill and Leon danced, she let Leon and ran directly to Excella, just as the woman had ordered.  
"Leon, but he said only his first name."  
Excella nodded.  
"Go take a shower, remove this makeup and wear your battlesuit, I have another mission for you."  
Jill turned and walked to the bathroom, ready to do exactly what the Excella ordered. Approximately half an hour later Jill returned, wearing what Excella asked her.  
Excella was talking to one of her men when she saw Jill.  
"Stay tuned for my order." She told him before looking at Jill "Jill come, let me dry your hair as I explain to you what to do."  
Jill sat in the chair that Excella showed and remained silent. Excella brushed her hair with the dryer for a while before speaking.  
"Two of my men will cause a fight near the floor of the elevator where we were if they see any security guards, so they can draw the attention of them if necessary. Meanwhile, you should enter the room of that boy. I found out that this guy Leon is in a room on the top floor, next to the emergency stairs, if you want to enter the room from the outside, it is the last window on the right. Enter the room and search for something, I need to know who he works for." Excella made a ponytail in Jill before continuing "And no matter what, Jill. I need him to believe that you are a prostitute to just forget the sample. So if he is in the room you have to act as such, seduce him about to drive him mad and go to the end if it's necessary, make him believe that you really are nothing more than an entertainment."  
"Understood" Jill answered without feelings.  
Once Excella finished with her hair, Jill wore the cloak and got out the door. Jill walked to the end of the hall and out the window. The silence of the dawn made her job easier, no one would notice a shadow outside the building by that time. Jill evaluated where she should step and she was unable to evaluate the risks, then she began to climb towards the last part of his mission.

.

.

.

After a shower and two glasses of whiskey, Leon lay down on the bed, still with clothing. He returned from John's room, after ensuring that they would keep themselves alert and Leon could finally get some rest. So he could have ten hours off and he was grateful for that.  
The accumulated sleep began to make his eyes heavy and Leon thought about getting up to remove his clothes, but he was so tired he couldn't. His eyes closed and Leon remained resting for a few minutes.  
The beautiful lady in red came to his head, with her sculptural body, with her curves and maddening look and breasts.  
Leon's sense of responsibility was stronger, but touching her intimately left him even crazier to possess her.  
She fled from him as soon as the song was over, not leaving behind any phone number, something that Leon could use to contact her now he was free. Leon wanted to be able to spend his hours of rest with that woman, he wanted to talk to her. That would not only allow him to find out who she really was, but also in those hours of rest Leon could finally have her without the weight of the mission on his back.  
Leon was so crazy about her that for a moment he thought he heard something in the window and even imagined her fragrance entered withthe breeze.  
Leon opened his eyes looking off to that crazy dream and saw the bird woman standing next to his bed. He was so tired he was hallucinating. Leon was not thinking with his brain that moment, but with his penis.  
Leon smiled at that mirage, feeling excited. She took the cloak off, revealing the beautiful body wearing the suit he had seen the day before. If it were real, Leon should fear her, because being in that position would be easy for her to kill him.  
She climbed onto the bed, sitting on top of Leon. Leon put his hands on his head, relaxing in front of that magnificent scene. The blonde put her hand gently to the zipper of her suit, starting to open it and revealing her perfect breasts. Although it was kind of dark, Leon could not resist that mirage, he raised his right hand to her and when he touched her breast, Leon realized she could not be a mirage, the touch was so real.  
"Are you really here?"  
"Yes" she said undressing her top part completely "I came to prove to you what my specialty is."  
Although he was tired and half asleep, Leon opened his eyes carefully.  
There was no reason to fear her, if she wanted to kill him she could have done that seconds ago. There would be no reason to avoid that, Leon was on his break time and could do whatever he wanted at that moment. There was no reason to wake up completely, the dream mixed with reality seemed so magical. Leon decided to let her lead him first.  
She stood on the bed, pulling the boots out and then undressing herself, getting totally naked. Leon could hardly believe his eyes. He was dizzy with desire for that woman. When she sat on him again, Leon tried to take his hand to her, but she pushed his hands away. Leon did not try again, he was just watching what she would do.  
She leaned over leon and began to unbutton his pants. After opening the zipper she put her hand inside his pants, holding it firmly. Leon closed his eyes. With one hand the blonde woman was holding it and with the other hand she lowered his pants and boxers. Suddenly, to Leon's despair, she put her mouth there and started making delicious movements.  
He thought he would not endure that and he was right. He was so excited and so crazy about that woman, that after a few minutes he had to stop it for a while. She then went up to the mouth kissing and licking his belly as she removed the black shirt he wore. Leon helped her remove everything so he could be as naked as she was.  
He pulled her by the arm, seeking for her lips. He needed to kiss her passionately, but she looked away, kissing his neck. Although it seemed strange to him, Leon was so drunk with desire at that moment he was not worried, he continued running with his hands down her body.  
Leon put his hand to her belly and was stroking it until he got to the most sensitive point of her. He started playing with his finger there and he got crazy to put it in his mouth. He then held her firmly with both hands and with all his strength he lifted her, forcing her to sit on his face. Leon realized she was slightly reluctant.  
"I need to do this" he said before kissing her there.  
After his words, she finally quieted up and allowed him to kiss her there, and he did that in every possible way. She neither made any movement nor said anything and Leon asked himself if she did not like what he was doing, but suddenly she grabbed his hair and pulled them, moaning loudly and Leon realized what had just happened, which made him even more excited.  
Leon then continued kissing her a little more when he realized she seemed weak, that moment he placed her beside him on the bed and went over her. Leon reached out to grab his wallet, where there was a condom waiting for a moment like that. But when Leon got the wallet she laced him with her legs and pulled him strongly into her.  
With that sexy movement and immediate contact, Leon did not resist, he began to move along with her.  
They were that way for long minutes, while Leon was holding himself back as he could. But when she scratched him and hugged him closer, he could no longer hold, releasing into her all the pleasure she had just given him.  
Leon knew that was irresponsible and did not feel proud of it, but the situation got out of his control from the moment she walked into his room when he was sleepy and after driving him mad for so long with fantasies.  
Leon still wanted to kiss her, he tried to pull her close again, but she dodged, grabbed something on the bedside table and headed towards her own clothes.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I came to finish our subject only to show you what my specialty is. Now you can believe me."  
"Loved this show. I want more." Leon smiled and stretched.  
"You'll have more." She said, wearing the cloak over her naked body and getting her clothes on the floor.  
"Where are you going this way?"  
"I must go back."  
"Back to where?"  
She did not answer, she just unlocked the door and went out into the corridor, running with the cloack. Leon stood up and looked out into the hall, not seeing her anymore, so he locked the door before someone could pass by and see him naked. Leon heard a beep and he picked up the radio.  
"Leon, I saw a figure..."  
"It's all right, John. It was only someone who owed me something, you don't need to worry."  
"Roger That." John said from the other side.  
Leon approached the bed throwing himself on it. Nothing better than sleeping at the time. For some reason he believed that woman would return to his life at the right time, so he would discover more about her.  
He still didn't know whether to believe the things she told him, but that did not matter right now. All he needed was a good night sleep after such an unexpected and wonderful surprise.

.

.

.

Excella approached Jill and handed her a pillow.  
"Don't get used to it, because I'm rarely nice like this. But I know you need to rest the body, because as soon as you came back to the room I told you we decided to leave the congress, I didn't give you time to sleep." Excella turned away, walking through the small plane aisle.  
"Ma'am" A guard approached Excella holding the badge Jill stolen from Leon "We found that there is no Leon Smith in this Natural company."  
"Yes, I already suspected that. I decided to leave since we already delivered the sample to Lampier and Jill already fooled him somehow, so it was the best time to leave the hotel. Now back to Kijuju and everything will be back to normal."  
The guard nodded and Excella sat in the front seat with her back to Jill.  
Jill was alone, no one was watching her and at that time there was no one in command, because there were no orders to take except to rest.  
For a moment she could be herself though her body remained inert, obeying the order of rest.  
Jill wished he could move at that moment. Although no one was aware, Jill knew she was still naked. She had come into the bedroom wearing only the cloak and all that Excella had done was to tell her that they were leaving.  
Jill wanted to touch her body, her skin and feel if everything was normal. Especially after everything that had happened with the officer. In two moments they both touched each other intimately, but at the last meeting they really had a sexual intercourse, something that Jill did not expect.  
Nothing would be able to stopping her from feeling so ashamed. She had touched his body, exposing and offering herself to the officer in a vulgar manner, as she would never act. She failed to prevent herself from behaving like that and the worst of all, she knew that he had not heard the cries for help that Jill was screaming from inside.  
Jill tried to scream and she felt drowned. She knew this man could help her because he showed he was trying to make the right thing. He only needed to remove the breast object to free her. Jill wished she had been able to tell him. Jill cried desperately inside every moment that that blond officer with blue eyes had come to her because he had represented a hope for freedom since the first time she saw him.  
The boy looked good and even though she could not avoid, Jill felt so bad for fooling him just as she felt when she contaminated someone.  
Leon, he looked at her as deeply as if he could identify the real Jill through the eyes, behind that body that no longer belonged to her.  
So many days fearing that Wesker could touch her in that intimate way that Jill was relieved by being touched by a good man and not by an unscrupulous criminal. She didn't feel disgust or fear beside him, she only felt hope that he would see the object at any time, but the dark environment prevented him from seeing it in her chest in more detail. Excella had also thought about these details.  
Although she could not control the movements, Jill still had the feeling and just like she felt cold, hunger and pain, she also felt pleasure. Pleasure for a moment that she didn't want or expected, because she could not be indifferent to the touch of that attractive blond man. Leon had touched her body wonderfully and although Jill's body was only focused on providing pleasure to deceive him, Jill could feel every touch and when Leon convinced her body that needed to kiss her intimately, Jill went crazy too, allowing for a few seconds to feel with her soul what was happening to her body.  
Remembering all this, Jill felt shivers though the body didn't correspond to that.  
Flying over the city, Jill could see very little. But the city's image behind brought her great sadness.  
'Leon, make me free...' she thought one last time when seeing the plane getting away from the city. Behind was also the hope for freedom. The man who would certainly understand what was happening in her chest and would not hesitate to help her. Everything Leon needed was a chance to see that clearly and she knew that the officer would help her, he seemed experienced enough to do so.  
But Excella prevented this to happen, leading Jill back for her second captivity, Kijuju, since the first captivity was her own body.  
No one knew about her situation, her suffering. Maybe Jill had just lost the only chance to be saved. The only person who could identify and help her had been left behind, becoming only a memory now.  
Although her body remained sitting at rest, inside Jill was crying once again for her sad fate. There was nothing more to do. All that remained now was to assume that her life was now hopeless.

.

.

.

**This was the last chapter for now, but we'll have a sequel ;)**

**Of course I'm also curious to know how Leon and Jill would meet again and how they would react after this moment! OMG :D**

**I'm a little shy to write about this chapter, LOL, but please tell me what you think!**

**Mister Valentine and Mayra, thank you so much for your support always my dear friends!**

**I hope you have an amazing week!**


End file.
